No good for me
by karolawmp
Summary: Blaine nie wierzy w miłość. Podoba mu się jego obecne życie - jednorazowe przygody, brak zobowiązań. Jednak pewnego dnia poznaje brata swojego przyjaciela, który okazuje się być inny niż wszyscy których zna Blaine. Inny oraz zajęty. I Do Not Own Glee or Any of The Characters in it.


To był naprawdę doby dzień dla Blaine'a. Koniec semestru za rogiem, zaliczył już większość egzaminów i poznał przed chwilą dziewczynę, której nie umiałby powiedzieć nie. Nie minęła godzina kiedy poszli do niej.  
Cały Blaine Anderson – nie wierzy w miłość czy związki, wierny swojemu przekonaniu, że jednorazowe przygody są dużo bardziej bezpieczne dla jego serca. Po tym, jak został porzucony przez miłość swojego życia jakieś 2 lata temu nigdy nie był już tym samym facetem.

Odkąd skończył 15 lat wiedział, że życie daje zbyt wiele możliwości aby się na nie zamykać. Dlatego nie był wybredny. Nigdy nie liczyło się dla niego czy będzie z kobietą czy mężczyzną. Jeśli osoba go zafascynowała, zaintrygowała czy najzwyczajniej w świecie spodobała się fizycznie – nie dbał o to co powiedzą ludzie i oddawał się z nią w świat doznań i przyjemności.

Od czasu rozstania z Lauren zmienił się całkowicie – zachowanie, wygląd, większa część znajomych. Niezmienna pozostała tylko jedna rzecz – miłość do muzyki. Studiował na wydziale wokalno-aktorskim na NYU i nie umiałby zrezygnować ze swojego największego uzależnienia. Gitara, fortepian, skrzypce, perkusja – to tylko kilka z ogromu instrumentów które umiał poskromić. Ba, umiejętność grania na większości z nich osiągnął przed ukończeniem 14 roku życia. Wtedy też zaczął pisać i komponować. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność i potrafiło uspokoić. Jedyna prawdziwa miłość.

Tego dnia, gdy wrócił do akademika, jego współlokator już spał. Wszedł po cichu, bo naprawdę lubił gościa i nie chciał go obudzić. Poza tym, Finn jest od niego ok 20 cm wyższy – nie jest dobrym pomysłem budzić wielkiego faceta w środku nocy.

* * *

Był piątek, ostatni dzień semestru zimowego. Zajęcia Blaine'a zaczynały się o 14, więc rano nie spieszył się z przygotowaniem się do wyjścia. Około godziny 12 zdecydował że wstanie i pójdzie pod prysznic. Jednak to co zastał w pokoju po powrocie z łazienki było zaskakujące. Przy fortepianie siedział młody mężczyzna. Blaine zatrzymał się w drzwiach, oparł o futrynę i przyglądał się. Widać było, że chłopak nie umie grać, jednak traktował klawisze pianina z ogromnym szacunkiem. Po paru chwilach zdecydował się wejść do pokoju i odezwać.

-Hej!

Drugi chłopak niemalże zeskoczył z ławeczki i zaczął przepraszać.

„Jestem Kurt, brat Finn'a, przepraszam że wszedłem do pokoju bez pozwolenia." Kurt zrobił się cały czerwony i nie ukrywał skrępowania. Nawet nie spojrzał na Blaine'a.

„Nic się nie stało. Jestem Blaine, współlokator twojego brata."

Blaine wiedział, że Finn ma brata, który był niewidomy. Jednak to czego nie wiedział zaskoczyło go kompletnie. Chłopak był zabójczo przystojny. Nieco wyższy od Blaine (_co nie jest specjalnie trudne – _pomyślał Blaine), z idealnymi niebieskimi oczami i taką twarzą, której nie powstydziliby się modele światowych wybiegów. Co zdziwiło Blaine'a jeszcze bardziej – reakcja jego żołądka na widok strasznie obcisłych spodni Kurt'a. Podkreślały jego tyłek i sprawiały, że wyobraźnia Blaine'a zaczęła wariować. Po chwili jednak wrócił do zmysłów.

„Więc grasz na pianinie?"

„Nie, ani trochę. Kiedyś chciałem się nauczyć, ale od czasu wypadku jakoś nie było okazji." Kurt czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Miał nadzieję, że jego brat pojawi się wkrótce i będą mogli iść na umówiony obiad.

„Może to jest dobry czas, żeby rozpocząć naukę?" Blaine sam nie wiedział, kiedy to zdanie wyszło z jego ust. Nigdy się tak nie zachowuje, nigdy nie dba o innych.

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Możemy spróbować coś zagrać. Pomogę Ci."

„Nie chcę Ci sprawiać kłopotu. Poczekam tu na Finn'a, a Ty nie przejmuj się mną."

„Mam jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia zajęć. I to nie jest kłopot, kocham grać, to najważniejsza rzecz w moim życiu. To jak będzie?"

Kurt nie wiedział co zrobić. Blaine to widział, więc podszedł do Kurt'a złapał go za rękę i zaprowadził z powrotem do pianina. Zdziwiło go jednak ciepło, które czuł prowadząc Kurt'a za rękę.

„Pokażę Ci najpierw kilka podstawowych dźwięków" powiedział Blaine, kiedy już usiedli razem na ławce przy pianinie. Ławka była wąska, więc nowi znajomi dotykali się ramionami cały czas.

Po kilku minutach prób zapamiętania dźwięków Kurt położył w zrezygnowaniu ręce na kolanach.

„Co się stało? Coś nie tak?" Zapytał Blaine z niepokojem.

„Jestem beznadziejny" odparł Kurt i zakrył twarz rękoma.

Blaine zaśmiał się i zdjął dłonie z twarzy Kurta mocno trzymając je w swoich. „Nie jesteś beznadziejny, to twoja pierwsza lekcja i idzie Ci bardzo dobrze. Może zagramy coś razem?"

„Blaine, może Ci to umknęło, ale ja nie umiem grać" westchnął Kurt.

„Ja będę prowadził twoje palce, będę Twoimi oczami, co Ty na to?" Blaine miał nadzieję, że nie przekracza granicy, w końcu zna Kurt'a dopiero od 15 minut.

„Jeśli nie masz mnie jeszcze dosyć..."

„Nawet tak nie mów. Weźmy się do roboty" I zaczęli grać. Blaine delikatnie trzymał dłonie Kurta i naciskał odpowiednie klawisze. W pewnym momencie nie mógł wytrzymać i dał się ponieść **muzyce.**

„And you can see my heart beating,  
You can see it through my chest,  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving.  
Know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger."

Kiedy wybrzmiała ostatnia linijka Kurt odwrócił się w stronę Blaine'a i nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Uderzyło go jak piękny głos ma chłopak obok niego.

„Blaine, Twój głos..." sam nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.

„Było aż tak źle?" zapytał B. ze śmiechem w głosie.

„Nie, wcale nie, to było..." w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Finn.

„Cześć braciszku!"

„Finn!" zawołał Kurt i cała jego twarz rozświetliła się natychmiast. Blaine nie mógł oderwać oczu.

„Widzę, że poznałeś już Blaine'a. Dzięki stary za zatroszczenie się o mojego brata"

„Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Jest utalentowany muzycznie" powiedział Blaine i po raz kolejny tego dnia zastanawiał się jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć. Kurt zaczerwienił się, ale zwrócił się do brata. „Możemy iść?"

„Tak, jestem gotowy" odparł Finn i złapał za rękę młodszego chłopaka.

„Do widzenia Blaine, miło było Cię poznać i dziękuję za lekcję"

„Kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebował kolejnej daj znać."

Kurt uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł razem z bratem.

* * *

Blaine nie mógł się skupić na zajęciach. Ba, nawet nie poszedł na żadną imprezę tego wieczora. Leżał w swoim łóżku, patrzył się w sufit i myślał. Myślał o tej twarzy, najpiękniejszej męskiej twarzy jaką w życiu widział. Wrócił na ten tydzień do domu, więc nie musiał z nikim dzielić pokoju i przejmować się czyjąś obecnością. Wspomnienie Kurta i jego obcisłych spodni było dla niego nie do zniesienia. Zdjął bokserki, wrócił do łóżka i zamknął oczy. Nie był zdziwiony, że gdy tylko uwolnił swojego penisa, ten był już w pełnej gotowości. Doprowadzenie siebie do ekstazy zajęło mu dużo mniej czasu niż zwykle a przy tym była dużo bardziej intensywna. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że w momencie orgazmu imię Kurta nie schodziło z jego ust. Blaine poczuł się nieswojo. Od zawsze podobali mu się faceci, ale od zerwania z Lauren nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Sam nie potrafił nazwać tego co czuje. Lub nie chciał. Ponieważ gdzieś głęboko w otchłani swojego umysłu (a może serca) wiedział, że był zauroczony Kurtem. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

* * *

Było czwartkowe popołudnie, kiedy Blaine zdecydował, że dołączy tego wieczora do swoich znajomych z akademika. Mieli oni w zwyczaju chodzić do studenckiego klubu, który organizował "Open Mic Nights". Podczas takich wieczorów każdy śmiałek mógł wystąpić przed publicznością.

Kiedy Blaine wszedł do klubu wszyscy, których się spodziewał już byli na miejscu. Jednak, gdy podszedł do stolika zobaczył jeszcze dwie osoby. Osoby, których nigdy tu nie spotkał, chociaż jedna z nich była mu bardzo dobrze znana. Podczas ostatnich dni myślał o niej każdego wieczora. Kurt. Przywitali się bardzo serdecznie i wtedy nastąpił szok. Dziewczyna siedząca obok Kurt'a – Megan – została Blaine'owi przedstawiona jako jego dziewczyna. Blaine poczuł nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku. Powiedział, że idzie po piwo i odszedł. Jednak tego wieczora już nie wrócił. Postanowił pójść pieszo do akademika. Musiał pomyśleć.

„To się nie dzieje" powiedział sam do siebie. „Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie będziesz przechodził przez to jeszcze raz, Blaine. On ma dziewczynę. I jest hetero."

Całą drogę próbował się przekonać jak nieracjonalne było to, co podpowiadało mu serce. Niechętnie wrócił do pokoju, ponieważ wiedział co będzie dalej. Kolejna nieprzespana noc, kolejny raz imię Kurta na jego ustach.

* * *

Finn był rozgrywającym w uniwersyteckiej drużynie futbolowej. Dzisiaj grali u siebie podejmując drużynę z San Francisco. Mecz był dla drużyny z Nowego Yorku jak bułka z masłem. Blaine wracał z kampusu do akademika, kiedy usłyszał znajome głosy zza rogu.

„Poczekasz tu na mnie braciszku, a ja szybko pobiegnę się przebrać?"

„Jasne, nigdzie się nie ruszam" odpowiedział Kurt, kiedy jego brat był już w połowie drugiego końca korytarza.

Blaine się zawahał. Tak bardzo chciał to zrobić, jednak nie wiedział jak. Nie wiedział czy w ogóle powinien próbować. Jednak pragnienie było silniejsze. Rozejrzał się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, podszedł do Kurt'a, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Wiedział, że zaraz tego pożałuje, ale było warto. Nigdy nie spotkał osoby z ustami tak miękkimi i delikatnymi.

Blaine widział szok na twarzy Kurta. Był przygotowany na odepchnięcie, jednak chcąc do tego niedopuścić złapał Kurta w pasie i przycisnął do siebie tak mocno jak mógł. Próbował językiem zachęcić drugiego chłopaka do otwarcia ust, jednak nie udało mu się. Postanowił dać sobie ostatnią szansę. Oderwał się od ust Kurt'a i zaczął całować oraz błądzić językiem po całej długości jego szyi. Poczuł jak głowa opadła na ramię Blaine a Kurt tak mocno jak mógł zaciągnął się zapachem B.

I wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Kurt chwycił głowę Blaine'a i pocałował go tak jak wyobrażał sobie każdej nocy od ich pierwszego spotkania. Poczuł jak niekomfortowo ciasne stały się jego spodnie. Jednak nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Kurt to poczuł. Nie był pewny ile trwała cała sytuacja, gdyż zatracił się całkowicie.

Wiedział że traci kontrolę nad sobą, więc przerwał pocałunek, dotknął dłoni Kurta i odszedł, pozostawiając zdumionego chłopaka samego.


End file.
